Code of Supreme Law of Aloha
The Code of Supreme Law of Aloha is the constitution of the Republic of Aloha. It was adopted on ___ in Shelter Bay, Gather Island after the Hawaiian Liberation War had been won by the Freedom Army against the C.R.E.W. (known as the "Coalition"). It is a notable document based off the Libertarian Constitution which establishes a minarchist republican form of government within the framework of a unitary state. History and adoption Text Preamble and Statement of Original Intent We the Sovereign Individuals of this state, in order to safeguard our Freedom, ensure Justice and provide for Self Defense, do ordain and establish this Code of Supreme Law for the REPUBLIC OF ALOHA as its highest source of law, deriving its just authority from the law of nature and the consent of the governed. Article 1: Guiding values and irrevocable principles Section 1. The Republic of Aloha and its representative Republic Government are subordinate to the Sovereign Individuals. Section 2. This document is enacted in direct response to years of oppression not only by Communist entities but by governments since time immemorial. Section 3. The Sovereign Individuals are independent of the state. The state may only involve themselves in the affairs of the Sovereign Individuals in terms of provisions of this document. Section 4. The "public interest" is measured bearing in mind the independence of the Sovereign Individual. Section 5. The state and Republic Government exist only in the spirit of practicality. The state and Republic Government have a negative duty toward the Sovereign Individuals outside of the provisions of this document. Section 4. Universal adult suffrage applies in the Republic. An adult is a male or female who is employed indefinitely at a recognized enterprise or who is at least 16 years of age. Article 2: Assertion of due process and fair justice Article 3: Republic Government (Establishment) Main article: Republic Government of Aloha Article 4: Republic Government (Executive) Main article: Executive Council of Aloha Section 1. The Executive Branch of the Republic Government is to consist of the Executive Council. Section 2. The Executive Council is the administrator of state affairs and the executor of justly enacted law. Section 3. The Executive Council consists of five Councilors, one of which is to be chosen by the others as the Executive Chairperson. Section 4. The Councilors are elected through universal adult suffrage every two years without term limitations. The five Councilors with the largest amount of votes will ascent to their office exactly one week after the results have been tallied. Votes are to be counted in the undisturbed view of the Sovereign Individuals, by the Electoral Division of the High Court. Article 5: Republic Government (Judiciary) Main article: High Court of Constitutionalism of Aloha Section 1. The Judicial Branch of the Republic Government is to consist of the High Court of Constitutionalism. Section 2. The High Court is the upper guardian of Freedom and Justice in the Republic, and is responsible for interpreting and applying the law as so determined in Joint Sitting with the Executive Council. Section 3. The High Court consists of several divisions of which the Supreme Division is the highest. More divisions may be created in Joint Sitting with the Executive Council if circumstances so dictate. The divisions as mandated by this document will follow. Section 3(a). The Supreme Division of the High Court is the highest court of law in the Republic and consists of the Judge Guardian and ten other Judges. The Supreme Division is responsible for cases dealing with the constitutionality of Executive Council measures, policies or laws, as well as cases dealing with the conduct of the Executive Council and matters relating. Section 3(b). The Electoral Division of the High Court is responsible for overseeing the fairness and justness of elections within the Republic. It consists of eleven Judges. Section 3©. The Criminal Division and the Criminal Appeals Division is responsible for hearing and adjudicating cases involving criminal law and procedure. The Criminal Division consists of five Judges and the Criminal Appeals Division consists of eleven Judges. Section 3(d). The Civil Division and the Civil Appeals Division is responsible for hearing and adjudicating cases involving civil law and procedure. The Civil Division consists of five Judges and the Civil Appeals Division consists of eleven Judges. Section 4. The Electoral Division may declare Sovereign Individuals unfit to take part in the suffrage if such court deems the Sovereign Individual to have malicious intentions in terms of natural law. Such declaration must be reached unanimously. Section 5. The Judicial Corps is the national law enforcement agency and is subordinate to the High Court. Article 6: Republic Government (Defense Force) Main article: Republic Defense Force of Aloha Section 1. The Defense Force is the national military of the Republic. Section 2. The Executive Council is the Commander in Chief of the Defense Force. Section 3. The Defense Force may never be deployed on domestic soil unless a state of emergency is declared by unanimous agreement in Joint Sitting. Article 7: Republic Government (Administrative divisions) Main article: Administrative divisions of Aloha Article 8: Foreign relations and international affairs Main article: Foreign relations of Aloha Section 1. The Republic Government may not initiate aggression against a sovereign foreign nation. Section 2. A state of war may only be declared if the Executive Council agrees unanimously in Joint Sitting, along with a majority of the High Court. Section 3. Offensive military action may only be taken in cases of preemptive national defense or assisting in the defense of an allied nation. Article 9: Amending this Law Section 1. Article 1 of this Law may not be amended, altered or changed in any way. Section 2. To amend any other provision of this Law, the Executive Council, in the presence of the High Court, must unanimously agree to a national referendum. The Executive Council must publicize the proposed amendment clearly and nationally. The amendment will only pass if ninety percent of the electorate through universal adult suffrage approves. The Electoral Division of the High Court must oversee and facilitate this process. See also *Law of Aloha *Politics of Aloha *Republic Government of Aloha *Libertarian democracy Category:Republic of Aloha